Conventionally, there have been proposed variable magnification optical systems whose focusing lens group is made lighter because of the introduction of IF, that is, an inner focus system and which are suitable for a photographing camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera or the like (See, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 given below).